Don't Look Behind You
by maplexsyrup
Summary: It's the one night a year where anything goes. A classic case of mistaken identity, lost cell phone, and complete and utter craziness. Just don't look behind you.
1. Preview

So after the fic exchange got postponed, I started thinking about Halloween and I came up with this. :)

Semi-ish dedicated to Maddie (for prompts) Haritha & Amy (for reading before anyone else did) and Hannah (for planting the stubborn halloween-ness in my head ;) )

* * *

**Don't Look Behind You**

_a Clique Halloween fanfic by maplexsyrup._

* * *

**it's the one night of the year where anything goes**.

_"Siamese twins?"_

_"I know. I can't believe she's actually _sharing the spotlight _for once. Who knew?"_

_._

**and like an exploded can of axe deodorant, we'll be smelling it's aftermath for weeks**.

_She tore off her platinum-blonde wig, revealing perfectly wavy brown hair._

_"ANOTHER SHOT!" she yelled, stumbling and nearly falling off the table._

_._

**it's that classic case of mistaken identity,**

_"I've been thinking about you all night, Claire," he said._

_Then he slid the black mask off her face._

_._

**lost cell phone,**

_He took a deep breath, staring at those two girls. Fate, that gap-toothed bitch, had chosen tonight, of all nights, to join those two at the hip. Literally. He sighed, pressing his thumb to the green button. __There was no other way._

_Her eyes filled with tears, reading the message that was meant for her best friend._

_._

**and complete and utter craziness**.

_She put the finishing touches on her purple eyeshadow, brushed her hyper-straightened hair one more time, and slipped out Massie's side door._

_"BLEEAARGHH I'M THE GIRL FROM THE RING!"_

_._

**...just don't look behind you**.

coming halloween 2008.

* * *

Reviews are loved. So are suggestions.


	2. Beautiful

Halloween isn't for another few weeks. But as a present to you guys for all those awesome reviews, you get an early chapter.

* * *

_Look at us, we're beautiful/all the people push and pull but_

_Let's just go out and ride/talk about the things we've tried_

_--_

"Claire, I'm not going." Massie rolled over on her bed, holding her iPhone to her ear.

"What? But Mass, you have to go. It's _your _party."

"Nope. Landon and her goons will take care of it. I'm taking a mental health day."

"Massie, no. What will people think?"

_What Will People Think_ seemed to be Claire's mantra these days. In places like Westchester it was the social code of all the old-money families, keeping up appearances no matter what the cost. Claire had adopted this code, trying her best to distance herself from her tacky nouveau-riche parents, but Massie shunned anything that might make her like her mother.

"Seriously, Claire? I. Don't. Care. Besides, I know exactly what is going to happen. Kristen will stand in a corner all night, waiting for her mom to call so she can reassure her that she's studying. Alicia will drink too much and do something stupid, some loser kids will crash and you'll spend all night pining for Cam," Massie scoffed. Claire gasped. "Whatever, C. I gotta go. Have fun at the party."

"But--" But Massie had already hung up.

--

"What are you doing here? I told you I wasn't going." Massie cursed Inez for letting Claire upstairs.

"Your party is the social event of the year, everyone's been taking about it. What would they say if you didn't show up? And the costume... I can't go as a girl in a huge sweater."

"Then get a different costume, C. Then you can _look sexy _for Cam."

"Mass, what are you saying?" Claire pouted, holding the sweater out in front of her like a peace offering.

"I'm saying that although you are one of my best friends," (not _the_ bestfriend, Claire noted sourly,) "I want you to get over Cam and also _get the fucking hell out of my room_."

Claire fiddled with the strand of perfect pearls around her neck. "Please, Massie?"

Massie stood up, an unpleasant look on her face. "Fine."

--

In the back of a sleek black limo, Dylan adjusted her costume before sliding a dark brown wig over her hyper-straightened hair. Then she pulled on a voluminous red 1800's ball gown over top.

"Can you see it, Jeeves?" she asked her mom's driver.

"See what, Miss Marvil?"

"Anything that isn't the red dress?"

"No, Miss Marvil."

"Thanks, Jeeves."

--

Amy Morrison and Sydney DuBois wandered across the lawn of the Block estate.

"Siamese twins? Seriously?" muttered Amy.

"I can't believe she's actually _sharing the spotlight _for once. Who knew?"

They laughed before joining the rest of the soccer girls over by the bonfire.

--

"Claire, Massie! Great costume," said a girl in a short plaid skirt and platinum blonde wig. The upper half of her face was hidden by a black mask.

"Leesh? Is that you?" asked Claire.

"Uh, no. I'm Hannah Montana. _You get the best of both worlds..._"

"Of course it's Alicia," added Kristen.

"Who died and made you Queen of the Sluts?" grumbled Massie. Kristen was Daisy Duke, clad in a cropped plaid shirt that tied underneath her boobs and the tiniest jean shorts Massie had ever seen.

"Who died and and made you Queen of the Bitches?" Kristen fired back.

"She's just pissy today," said Claire. "Did you know she almost didn't--"

"Shush." said Massie. "By the way, has anyone seen Dylan?"

"Nope. And Leesh and I came together," said Kristen.

"Huh."

--

Cam Fisher sighed, leaning up against the wall of Massie's pool house and drinking in the sights of the party. Later on in the night it would be used by half-drunk couples looking for some privacy. _Couple_. There was only one couple he was interested in tonight. In fact, there was only one couple he had been interested in for a long time.

He took a deep breath, staring at those two girls. Fate, that gap-toothed bitch, had chosen tonight, of all nights, to join those two at the hip. Literally.

He had been waiting, _so long, _to tell her how he felt. But with Claire around...

He pulled out his black Motorola, typed a bit, and pressed his thumb to the green button. There was no other way.

--

Claire felt the vibration in the right pocket of her jeans. _Massie's phone. _

"Hey Mass, I gotta go to the bathroom, kay?" She paused, looking nervous as Massie wriggled out of the plus-size cashmere sweater.

_That's what you get for being a bitch to me... Oh, and wearing those uber-tight Brazilian jeans without pockets._

--

"Hey Mass, nice costume."

"Shut up, Kemp. Claire's got the Siamese twin sweater. She went to the bathroom fifteen minutes ago, that bitch. And that's nice, coming from a kid in his little brother's alligator suit."

"Thanks a lot, Block. By the way, your party sucks."

"God. Finally, someone who agrees with me."

"Wanna ditch?"

"No, Kemp. I know what your idea of _ditch _is. And also no, I will not hook up with you."

"You always assume the worst, Block. Actually, I had something different in mind."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, we'd need to get you a costume."

Massie smiled for the first time since being dragged to her own party. "Count me in."

--

_Look at us, we're beautiful/all the people push and pull but_

_They'll never get inside/we've got too much to hide_

* * *

Review, pleaseandthankyouverymuch :)


End file.
